


My last breath

by loonymoonyfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on an Evanescence (Band) Song, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I broke my own damn heart writing this, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Title from an Evanescence (Band) Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymoonyfics/pseuds/loonymoonyfics
Summary: Holding my last breathSafe inside myselfAre all my thoughts of you?Sweet raptured lightIt ends here tonight
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	My last breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Sing a Song of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512595) by [CaptainDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/pseuds/CaptainDegenerate). 



> This song fic was inspired by chapter 25 of 'To Sing A Song Of Steel' by CaptainDegenerate (heichoudaddery on Tumblr). She is an amazing writer and one of the best I've found in any fandom so far, so if there is anyone who hasn't heard of her yet, go and enjoy her work.

Levi’s eyes search what he can see of Trost, the icy blue orbs going straight in the direction of your home. He can see the buildings are destroyed left and right, but he still hopes you managed to get away, even if the house is leveled to the ground.

He’ll buy a new home, a bigger home, for your little one that was to come in the upcoming months.

The moment number of titans becomes manageable to those around him, he finds Erwin at the end of the street he is in.

\- Go. - Erwin says, not even looking in Levi’s direction. Erwin is aware you live in Trost, and he understands better than anyone the turmoil in Levi’s head, knowing you were pregnant with Levi’s child.

With a subtle nod that Erwin doesn’t see, Levi launches himself in the air, crossing the distance between Erwin and your house within mere minutes. His heart falls into his stomach as he finds you laying under the rubble of your home.

He lands by your side, assessing the situation. He clears out the heavy part of the wall you are under, as well as pieces of glass and roof tiles from the top of it. It all falls to the side with a loud thud.

Fearful, he calls out your name and takes your face in his hands. When your eyelids flutter weakly, he’s ready to haul you over your shoulder and carry you to the medics but, as he goes to do it, he freezes in his spot.

There is blood everywhere. How he hasn’t noticed it when he removed the rubble is beyond him.

A soft murmur leaves your lips, and Levi grits his teeth to hide the pain in case you manage to see him. He leans his face as close to yours as possible to hear what you have to say, but all that leaves your lips is a hum of a melody, the tune haunting and unfamiliar.

Levi knows he can’t save you. His child inside of you is probably already gone, judging by the blood around you.

Choking on his breath, he sits down by your side and pulls you into his arms. He’s careful not to stir you too much, knowing you must still be in pain. With your head leaning on his shoulder and your lips close to his ear, he listens to the sorrowful tune you’re humming.

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
_ _"I love you and I'm not afraid."  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
_

His eyes go to the hand still covering your stomach. The swell of your pregnant belly is showing even in the dress you’re wearing. The pristine white material of it makes the blood stick out even more, and he screws his eyes shut, unable to watch. His breath shudders as your quiet voice cracks.

_  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light  
_ _It ends here tonight_

Your hand, the one Levi is holding, twitches only barely, as if you are trying to offer him comfort. Levi’s throat constricts as your melody wavers. He can no longer hear the sounds of battle around him, the noise fading into the background as your tune and his labored breathing come into focus. He can feel as tears begin to fall down his face, and he opens his eyes to let them all out. When he looks at your face, he sees your own orbs looking at him, your eyelids barely open to allow you to see him. _  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

His strong arms wrap around you a bit tighter as he pulls you closer, holding onto you as if it will keep you alive if he does it well enough. He sits like that with you, his soul broken as your body is, and he grits his teeth again to keep a sob from escaping.

No, he would stay strong for you, be the man you saw in him. _  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light  
I_ _t ends here tonight_

Unable to hold your gaze as it grows unfocused, he shuts his eyes and leans his forehead on the top of your head. Your hair tickles his nose, but he refuses to let go of you to smooth it down. He hears as your tune starts coming out in short, raspy breaths and he fears it won’t take much longer for it to stop completely. _  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one's there…_

He vaguely feels his own weak shakes as his mind collapses into itself, leaving him breathless and shattered. Levi survived many losses – his mother, his friends, so many of them – but the thought of losing you and your unborn child has always been something he feared the most. And now, as you’re breathing your final breaths in his arms, his heart fills with pain he can’t even comprehend, breaking him into pieces so small, he’s sure he will never be able to put together again. _  
  
Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

Your melody dies down and, on instinct, he whispers your name, as if hoping it would bring you back to him and make you hum again. His eyes open, searching your face for any sign of life. When he sees your lifeless orbs, he lets out a shaky breath and a broken sob, the sound so quiet he’s not even sure it left his lips. _  
  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic ever, so I'd love to hear what you think in the comments.  
> Song: Evanescence - My last breath  
> Until next time!


End file.
